Starcraft last light
by Ty2425
Summary: Darkness is soon to come . Armies will be shattered. Worlds will burn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer i do not own mass effect and starcraft

Timeline

Unknown BCE

Pre-history

**The Last Cycle**

The xel'naga life cycle was coming to its natural conclusion; the xel'naga were long-lived but not immortal. In order to continue the species, they would find a species with purity of form and one with purity of essence and modify them. Eventually, these two species would evolve and naturally merge, becoming the new incarnation of the xel'naga.

Frustrated with their failure to find or create a species with distinct purity of form, the xel'naga turn their attention to Aiur. Pleased with the progress of its dominant species, the xel'naga named them the protoss ("Firstborn") and commence observation which lasts hundreds of protoss generations.

Eventually, frustrated at the slow rate of protoss evolution, the xel'naga subtly guided their development for a millenium, leading them to the state of total sentience and awareness. Delighted, the xel'naga made themselves known to their creations.

Protoss civilization spreads across Aiur within a few thousand years. However, as more emphasis is placed on individual achievement than communal advancement, the protoss begin to revert to tribalism. Distrust of the xel'naga begins to brew, and the protoss begin to lose their innate psionic link.

The xel'naga departed from Aiur, disappointed with the protoss although they had transformed the protoss into what they needed. As the xel'naga leave, protoss attack their worldships but fail to stop them. Many hundreds of xel'naga were killed. Disheartened at their departure, the protoss tribes turn on each other, each blaming their counterparts for their mentors' departure. Thus begins the Aeon of Strife.

The xel'naga headed for the planet Zerus. Seeking to create an individual with a distinct purity of essence, they begin developing the race of miniature insectoids known as the zerg. Attempting to waylay the potential hazards of competing egos, they create the Overmind - a collected zerg sentience. However, the Overmind sends its minions to attack the xel'naga, destroying the greater whole of them. This throws the xel'naga's plans for the continuation of their own species into turmoil.

**Aeon of Strife**

The various protoss tribes fight a massive civil war.

During this time, the protoss maintained colonies on other planets, often connected by warp gates, but these too quickly became gripped with the Strife.

The protoss tribes descended into something resembling madness as they attacked one another. One example was the Mendella Incident, where the mainly underground settlement of Mendella was flooded when another protoss faction deliberately destroyed a nearby reservoir.

The protoss lose most of their technology. Only the Shelak Tribe maintains some sanity. Two members, Khas and Temlaa, left the tribe, discovered the khaydarin crystals and, through them, the missing psionic link. Khas later learns much about the protoss and xel'naga from an artifact found underground. Khas uses the findings to bring an end to the Aeon of Strife. [9]

Khas demonstrated the powers of the khaydarin crystals at Gyras, where he ended the feuding by destroying the battleground.

**The Second Age**

The protoss culture unifies, with the Templar Caste initially fighting to protect the new culture from those who disagree with it.

Early on the Conclave forbade entry into the Aiur caverns where Khas rediscovered the protoss psionic link. The Conclave also hid the discovery of a xel'naga ship from protoss society, although it allowed extremely limited and controlled access to reverse engineer its technologies.

Meanwhile, secret information about the Aeon of Strife was stored on the xel'naga shrine world of Zhakul, watched over by a trio of "immortal" preservers.

The protoss began to proudly explore space, settling on worlds such as Khyrador. Some of this exploration took place under the guidance of Executor Adun. This expansion sometimes brought the protoss into conflict with aliens.

Timeline 1500 BCE

**The Rogues**

In 1500, the Conclave, led by Kortanul, orders Adun to capture and execute a group of heretics known as the Dark Templar. Adun secretly teaches the rogues to hide from the Conclave instead, but this backfires as storms erupt over Aiur. The Khalis crystal was stolen by the retreating Rogues. The Conclave banishes the rogues from Aiur, and in his final attempt to protect them, Adun loses his life.

Journeys Through the Void

Shortly afterward, the Dark Templar discover the moon of Ehlna, which has a warp gate created by the xel'naga as well as a unique combination of energies which modify the khaydarin crystals found there into memory storage devices. Without preservers, the Dark Templar desired these, so they constructed a shrine, the Alys'aril there. Centuries later, the protoss moved on, but left a number of alysaar there so Dark Templar could return and have their memories stored.

One young alysaar, Ulrezaj, accessed forbidden knowledge at the Alys'aril, which he hoped to use to defeat the protoss of Aiur. He was discovered by his superiors and left, raging against those who exiled his kind.

The Dark Templar eventually discover Shakuras, a world which the xel'naga had visited. In addition to a warp gate, it features a xel'naga temple. The Dark Templar settle there.

**Golden Age of Expansion**

The protoss begin the Golden Age of Expansion, eventually claiming one eighth of the worlds previously claimed by the xel'naga. They put these worlds under the Dae'Uhl.

The protoss fought in the Kalath Intercession, nearly annihilating the kalathi with weapons such as the Colossi. The protoss apply the Dae'Uhl more strictly.

**Arrival of the Terrans 2259-2439/1900 BCE**

Doran Routhe conducts an experiment involving 40,000 prisoners, whom he loads onto four supercarriers bound for the outlying world of Gantris VI. The lead supercarrier, the Nagglfar, carries the AI ATLAS. The journey was botched however. One year later, the ships passed by Gantris VI without stopping.

The ships arrive in the Koprulu Sector, stranding the passengers on three colonies, Tarsonis, Umoja and Moria. The commanders of the Nagglfar become the Old Families of Tarsonis. The protoss observe their arrival. Shocked by the terrans' strip mining of natural resources, they nonetheless refuse to interfere.

Tuchanka, the krogan home world, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay.

The Tarsonian colonists colonize numerous planets, forming the Terran Confederacy

The zerg become aware of the terrans.

**Rise of the Confederacy 2439-2480/ Council Era – Formation 500 BCE-1CE**

Economic and military friction between the colonists of Moria and the Terran Confederacy prompt the former to create a military organization, the Kel-Morian Combine, to oppose the Confederacy's attempted economic domination. The two organizations clash frequently as the Confederacy repeatedly steals Kel-Morian mining claims.

The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

**2478** - Angus Mengsk, a senator of the Confederate colony of Korhal, sparked a secret revolution against the Confederacy with the assistance of Umoja. His son Arcturus disagrees with him.

**2480** - Sarah Kerrigan accidentally unleashed her psionic powers, killing her mother and severely injuring her father. The Confederacy inducts her into the nascent Ghost Program

**The Guild Wars 2480-2498/200 BCE - 1 CE**

**2485** - A Confederate attempt to steal a Kel-Morian mining operation at Onuru Sigma leads to the Battle of Noranda Glacier. This becomes the first battle of the Guild Wars.

c. **2486** - The Confederacy discovers a zerg infestation in several Fringe Worlds. The Confederacy responds by exterminating the populace of those worlds with an engineered plague.

**2488** - The Break-Out: The Kel-Morian Combine enacts the Break-Out on Turaxis II, a failed attempt to destroy the Confederate base, Fort Howe. During the battle, Private Jim Raynor distinguishes himself at Firebase Zulu, earning him a promotion to lance corporal. The Thundering Third drives the Kel-Morians back into the disputed zone, leaving Fort Howe nearly empty of men.

Battle of Fort Howe: Lt. Col. Javier Vanderspool of the Terran Confederacy and Overseer Aaron Pax of the Kel-Morian Combine enact a plan to "raid" Fort Howe for valuable Confederate treasure, and then split the proceeds. However, Overseer Scaggs and Foreman Oleg Benson interfere with the plan, enacting an actual raid on Fort Howe. Confusing matters even further, Sergeant Tychus Findlay and Lance Corporal Jim Raynor help defeat Benson's troops, then steal the trucks and split the loot for themselves. For this "victory" Vanderspool is promoted to full colonel.

Battle of KIC-36: Vanderspool believed that Overseer Hanz Brucker of Kel-Morian Internment Camp-36 was responsible for Benson's raid, and with the help of General Thane and escaped POW Clair Hobarth plots an attack against the camp.

Part of the plan involves creating a Special Tactics and Missions Platoon, led by Sergeant Findlay, which uses air-droppable Thunderstrike armor.

Mistrusting Sergeant Findlay, Vanderspool recruits Petty Officer Lisa Cassidy, a medic, to spy on the platoon in exchange for addictive crab.

As the platoon trains, Raynor volunteers to infiltrate the internment camp and warn the POWs of the coming rescue attempt so they could organize themselves. Once inside, he warns the POW but is discovered and tortured by Overseer Brucker. Raynor manages to fool him into thinking the attack won't be coming for two weeks. However, neither he nor fellow prisoner Cole Hickson tells him anything about neural resocialization.

Sergeant Findlay leads the rescue attempt, rescuing Raynor and Hickson. Petty Officer Cassidy murders Overseer Brucker, making it look like a heart attack... after delivering a revenge message from Colonel Vanderspool.

The STM platoon and POWs flee in stolen Kel-Morian vehicles. They do battle with the Snakehead Kommandos near a mineral stripper before finally being rescued by Confederate forces.

Findlay's warriors are given the nickname "Heaven's Devils".

Unknown Year (2488 or 2489), Third Battle of Polk's Pride: Colonel Vanderspool's neurally resocialized marines, along with the STM platoon, storm the Kel-Morian-dominated portion of Polk's Pride, winning an important victory for the Confederacy.

**2489** Battle of Korsy: Vanderspool prepares another scam: he, Overseer Aaron Pax and Errol Bennet (an Old Family member) plot to steal a trove of ardeon crystals from the Kel-Morian Combine and split the proceeds. However, Pax was outraged by the loss of treasure from the Battle of Fort Howe and plans a double-cross (with assistance from Bennet).

Vanderspool discovers Sergeant Findlay's squad has stolen "his" treasure trucks and plots revenge. Findlay and Raynor discover this and plot their own scheme to steal Vanderspool's ardeon crystals.

At Korsy, the plan goes awry due to Pax's double-cross. The Confederates lose the treasure. Vanderspool's attempts to kill Findlay's men fail, and they flee. A three-sided battle erupts between Vanderspool, Findlay and Pax's men.

Findlay's men are mostly killed through various means. Vanderspool is captured by Pax. Findlay's men kill both groups. Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay go AWOL.

**2489** - The Guild Wars come to an end with a Confederate victory.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

**Aftermath of the Guild Wars: Forging of Rebels 2489-2498/Council Era - War and Rebellion (1 CE - 900 CE)**

**2489** - Angus Mengsk declares the independence of Korhal; the Confederacy responds by declaring a state of emergency. Arcturus Mengsk travels to Umoja due to a "family emergency"; he becomes aware of the existence of his own son, Valerian. The Confederacy dispatches ghosts to assassinate Angus Mengsk.

As a response to the Guild Wars and the assassination of Angus Mengsk, the Umojans form their own military body, the Umojan Protectorate. Arcturus Mengsk takes command of the Rebellion of Korhal, seeking revenge for the murder of his family. He also sends Valerian to a haven to keep him safe from Confederate reprisal.

**2490** - The Umojan Protectorate and Rebellion of Korhal take custody of a crashed Confederate battlecruiser, the Hyperion.

**2491**- Destruction of Korhal: The Confederacy destroys Korhal through a massive nuclear bombardment.

Arcturus Mengsk renames the remnants of the Rebellion the Sons of Korhal. The new organization conducts a series of missions against the Confederacy, rescuing Sarah Kerrigan from secret experiments and destroying the Ghost Academy on Tarsonis.

**2494**, Javier Vanderspool hires Ezekiel Daun, a bounty hunter, to kill Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay.

**2495**, Findlay is captured by a Confederate marshal. Raynor escapes. Seven months later, he finds and kills Vanderspool.

Raynor moves to Mar Sara and marries Lidya.

**2496**, Raynor becomes a marshal.

**2498**, the Confederacy determines the Raynor's child, John, to be psychic and order him to be turned over. He is later reported killed in an "accident". Lidya dies of grief soon after.

**1 CE: The Rachni Wars**

The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

80 CE - The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

300 CE - The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

300 - 700 CE - The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

**700 CE: The Krogan Rebellions**

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

710 CE - Realizing that the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the krogan. The krogan population starts its decline.

800 CE - The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

**Prelude to the Great War 2498-2499/Council Era - Expansion (900 CE - 2157 CE)**

c. 2498 - the Confederacy secretly abducts and resocializes citizens in order to increase the size of its military forces.

Unknown Year: The zerg secretly infest a number of terran worlds, while the protoss executor, Tassadar, discovers their scouts.

2499, November: Battle of Chau Sara: The Confederate colony of Chau Sara is attacked by the zerg in the midst of a Sons of Korhal incursion.

The capital of Los Andares is attacked by the zerg. Los Andares Prison falls under attack. The Confederacy rescues the guards but abandons the prisoners. It takes the Confederacy three days to reclaim the site. Edmund Duke personally leads the Confederates to victory against the zerg.

The Confederates defeat the primary hive clusters on Chau Sara, then lock the planet down. The planet is later overrun by the zerg.

2499 - December 8th - Tassadar's fleet arrives and burns Chau Sara of all life.

2499 - December 12th - Tassadar's fleet continues towards Mar Sara, but withdraws when confronted by a Confederate fleet. The terrans, protoss and zerg enter the Great War.

900 CE - The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

1400 CE - Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell home world Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

1600 CE - The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales.

1755 CE - Samara's three daughters are diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi. Rila and Falere accept exile, but Morinth flees. Samara takes the oaths of the asari Justicars and pursues her errant daughter for the next 430 years.

1880 CE - Aria T'Loak arrives on Omega, a space station in the Terminus Systems regarded as the region's nominal capital. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants.

**1895 CE: The Geth War**

The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the geth as the Morning War-the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as space faring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

1921 CE - The geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization.

1927 CE - A Turian colony goes dark after reporting a large organic object approaching the planet when a fleet is sent to invsagate what has happen to the colony when the fleet arrives they find the destroyed husk of multiply ship and the destroy remnants of the colony with no one survivors. After this discovery the area is put under a lock down.

**The Great War**

**Battles on Mar Sara**

December 12, 2499: A new colonial magistrate takes charge of Mar Sara. The same day, the Magistrate is ordered to move core colonists into the outlying wasteland.

December 13 - Battle of Backwater Station: Mar Sara Colonial Militia forces led by Marshal Jim Raynor rescue Confederate troops at Backwater Station. The battle is filmed by UNN reporter Michael Liberty. This prompts Confederate commander Edmund Duke to arrest the militias.

Battle of Scenic/Battle of Mar Sara City: The 417th Confederate Marine Platoon is dispatched to pick up a special package from the town of Oasis, which has been invaded by the zerg. The platoon is abandoned by the Confederacy and shelters at Bunker Complex 3847. They activate the device in order to lure the zerg away from Mar Sara City. Arcturus Mengsk of the Sons of Korhal offers the Colonial Magistrate of Mar Sara evacuation in the form of dropships. The Magistrate accepts, but has to hold off the zerg from Mar Sara City for half an hour while the dropships arrive. His forces hold off the zerg long enough to evacuate.

Michael Liberty and the Sons of Korhal rescue Raynor and other imprisoned Mar Sara soldiers from the Merrimack prison ship.

Battle of the Jacobs Installation: Raynor joins the Sons of Korhal. His first task is to lead Liberty and a team of soldiers into the Jacobs Installation and steal secret high technology from the installation. The installation self-destructs as the Sons of Korhal escape.

The protoss purify Mar Sara.

**Battles of Confederate Colonies**

The Revolution of Antiga Prime: Michael Liberty and Sons of Korhal commanders Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor help the colonists of Antiga Prime to overthrow the Confederate forces there.

The Downing of Norad II: Alpha Squadron general Edmund Duke's battlecruiser, the Norad II, is shot down over Antiga Prime by the zerg. The Sons of Korhal rescue him, enabling Arcturus Mengsk to subvert Duke and the squadron to his cause.

The Sons of Korhal destroy a Terra Family hoverbike plant on Tarsonis.

Three days later, Cliff Nadaner's terrorists, led by Edward Peters, kill most the Terra family. Nova Terra, a teenage girl, survives, awakening her mental powers. She flees into the Gutter, later becoming a slave to crime lord Fagin.

Insurrection at Brontes IV: At approximately the same time, the zerg overrun Brontes IV.

The Trump Card: The Confederacy imposes a blockade on Antiga Prime. Mengsk responds by sending Sarah Kerrigan into a Confederate base with a psi emitter, causing the zerg to fall upon the Confederate forces. The Sons of Korhal make their escape.

The protoss purify Antiga Prime.

**February 2500** - Battle of Atticus Minor: Confederate official Tamsen Cauley, believing Mengsk's victory to be inevitable, dispatches the War Pigs to assassinate Arcturus Mengsk at Atticus Minor, concurrently or shortly after the battles of Antiga Prime, but the attempt fails. Cauley switches to Mengsk's side.

The Confederate military falls back to a position at Halcyon, in order to keep the invasion from reaching Tarsonis, and increases its military recruitment efforts.

**Battles of Tarsonis**

The Big Push: The Sons of Korhal arrive at a vital space platform over Tarsonis, defeating the Confederate defenders and allowing a small team to slip through to the surface.

Battle of Tarsonis: Sons of Korhal forces make it to the ground and activate numerous psi emitters. Simultaneously Malcolm Kelerchian and the Annihilators rescue November Terra from crime lord Fagin, intending to deliver her to the Ghost Program.

The zerg make it to the surface of Tarsonis.

Protoss, zerg and terran forces clash on the surface of Tarsonis.

Battle of New Gettysburg: Arcturus Mengsk orders Sarah Kerrigan to defend the central zerg hive cluster from the protoss attackers. Kerrigan was unhappy with the orders but complies with the request. After the protoss were defeated, the zerg overwhelmed her position.

Jim Raynor tries and fails to rescue Kerrigan. He does rescue numerous people from several factions, however.

The Sons of Korhal rescue a number of people from Osborne Port, Tarsonis's sole functioning spaceport. Mengsk ensures he rescues important people such as UNN editor-in-chief Handy Anderson.

The Hammer Falls: Jim Raynor turns on the Sons of Korhal. In order to escape, he destroys their newly activated Ion Cannon.

The Zerg Swarm retreats from Tarsonis, arriving at Char. Remnant protoss forces are crushed along the way

1980 CE

Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power.

2000 CE

The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their home world Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own home world, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

2077 CE

Liara T'Soni is born.

**Consolidation of the Terran Dominion**

**Fellow Terrans, - I come to you in the wake of recent events to issue a call to reason. - Let no human deny the perils of our time - While we battle one another, - divided be the petty strife of our common history - The tide of greater conflict is turning against us. - Threatening to destroy all that we have accomplished. - It is time for us as nations and as individuals - to set aside our long-standing feuds and unite. - The tides of an unwinnable war are upon us - and we must seek refuge on higher ground - lest we be swept away by the flood. - The Confederacy is no more; - whatever semblance of unity and protection it once provided is a phantom...a memory. - With our enemies left unchecked, who will you turn to for protection? - The devastation wrought by the alien invaders is self-evident. - We have seen our homes and villages destroyed by the calculated blows of the Protoss. - We have seen first hand our friends and loved ones consumed by the nightmarish Zerg. - Unprecedented and unimaginable though they may be, these are the signs of our time. - The time has come my fellow Terrans to rally to a new banner - In unity lies strength; already many of the dissident factions have joined us - Out of the many we shall forge an indivisible whole capitulating only to a single throne. - And from that throne I shall watch over you. - From this day forward let no human make war upon any other human, - Let no Terran agency conspire against this new beginning. - And let no man consort with alien powers... - and to all the enemies of humanity seek not to bar our way, - For we shall win through, no matter the cost.**

**Arcturus Mengsk, during the Formation of the Dominion**

Raynor's Raiders, in desperate need of transport, travel to the Dylarian Shipyards to steal transport vessels there. The as-yet undeclared Terran Dominion was ready for this attempt, sending General Edmund Duke in the Hyperion to protect the shipping. The Raiders achieved victory, stealing the Hyperion and leaving Duke alive but tied up behind them.

The Terran Dominion is officially declared.

The Dominion evacuates refugees to Ursa and establishes the new Ghost Academy there. The Dominion converts former Confederate worlds to their cause by threatening to deny military aid to any world which doesn't join them. Eventually the Dominion unites the terrans underneath it.

**Battles of Aridas**

Retribution at Aridas: Protoss and zerg forces invade the Dominion world of Aridas, seeking the Argus Stone. The zerg succeed in stealing the stone.

**Battles of Char (First Wave)**

Sarah Kerrigan, slowly being transformed by the zerg into an infested terran, psychically calls Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk. The calls also draw the attention of former executor Tassadar and the Dark Templar prelate, Zeratul. When ordered to return to Aiur, Tassadar refuses, preferring to follow the call.

Dominion Invasion of Char: General Edmund Duke takes an Alpha Squadron force to Char. They fail to retrieve Kerrigan and are defeated by the Zerg Swarm.

Agent of the Swarm: Jim Raynor takes his Raiders to Char. They reach Kerrigan's position, but are forced to retreat when Infested Kerrigan emerges.

Kerrigan's forces steal Alpha Squadron and Raiders transport craft, using them to stealthily board the terran starships in orbit over Char. The Hyperion is forced to flee, stranding the Raiders on the planet. Kerrigan invades the Amerigo, a Dominion science vessel, in order to recover its old Ghost Program files so she can break her ghost conditioning. A protoss force under Tassadar arrives, destroying remaining infested vessels which don't jump into warp space quickly enough.

Tassadar and Zeratul arrive on Char, kill cerebrate Zasz, and form an alliance.

The Culling: The zerg are forced to destroy Zasz's out-of-control Garm Brood.

Eye for an Eye: Kerrigan's forces defeat the protoss, forcing them into hiding.

**Battles of Aiur (First Wave)**

The majority of the Zerg Swarm travels to Aiur.

The Invasion of Aiur/Full Circle: The zerg invade Aiur, capturing a khaydarin crystal and destroying a protoss temple in the face of massive resistance. The Overmind descends upon Aiur.

First Battle of Antioch: The protoss forces, led by Aldaris, Artanis and Fenix, retaliate by fighting against the zerg in Antioch.

Into the Flames: Tassadar, having finalized his alliance with Zeratul, offers advice to the protoss defenders–destroy the zerg cerebrates. Aldaris is skeptical, but Fenix follows the advice. However, without the power of the Dark Templar, the cerebrate is quickly reincarnated.

Battle of Scion/Second Battle of Antioch: Artanis is ordered to take a force to Scion and defeat the zerg there, while Fenix holds onto an outpost in Antioch. Artanis meets with success but Fenix falls in battle with a hydralisk and is believed dead.

**Battles of Char (Second Wave)**

Zeratul and Jim Raynor lure Infested Kerrigan into an ambush. Tassadar uses his new Dark Templar powers to destroy Kerrigan's cerebrate. The tactical advantage favors the protoss/Raiders alliance, but Kerrigan personally defeats the three commanders in a duel. The battle is interrupted by the arrival of Artanis, Aldaris and their forces. Zeratul vanishes.

Artanis refuses to arrest Tassadar, instead joining his side.

Choosing Sides: Zeratul and his Dark Templar are captured by the zerg. Tassadar leads his force through Alpha Squadron and zerg opposition to the terran installation where Zeratul is being kept.

Into the Darkness: Tassadar frees the Dark Templar from the zerg-infested installation.

**Battles of Aiur (Second Wave)**

Assault on the Conclave: Tassadar brings the Dark Templar to Aiur, sparking the Protoss Civil War. He reunites with Fenix. Together with Zeratul, they destroy the Heart of the Conclave. However, Tassadar surrenders to Aldaris.

Protoss reinforcements, along with Jim Raynor's forces, arrive at Aiur.

Rescuing Tassadar: The Dark Templar disappeared, leaving Fenix and Raynor to rescue Tassadar from the Conclave's imprisonment.

Shadow Hunters: Freed from Conclave interference, Zeratul and Fenix destroy two zerg cerebrates, distracting the Overmind and laying bare the path toward it.

Eye of the Storm: The protoss/Raiders alliance attacks the Overmind itself. During the battle, Tassadar commands from his super carrier, the Gantrithor. The ship is heavily damaged, prompting Tassadar to sacrifice himself, using his Dark Templar powers to destroy the Overmind.

With the death of the Overmind, Infested Kerrigan sees prospects for her ascension. The Fall of Aiur resulted in the loss of 70% of Aiur's population.

Rihod, a high templar commander, traveled to the Velari Templar School upon the Fall of Aiur, seeking to rescue a teacher, Lekila. By the time he reached there, the protoss had already evacuated Aiur. He took the injured Lekila to safety.

Rihod and Lekila returned to the school to recover a xel'naga artifact, the Kassia crystal.

An emergency signal from Aiur, caused by the zerg invasion, activated the Moratun, a mothership commanded by its inventor, Juras. Having been asleep for a very long time, he was unaware of the Great War or even the zerg.

He traveled to Samiku, rescuing Martul and other zealots, but wished to avoid fighting the zerg, which he saw as a sentient species.

The Moratun traveled to Aiur after the evacuation, where Juras became aware of the true horror of the zerg. With little information about the location of the protoss evacuees, Juras took the fleet of motherships in search of the protoss.

Agent Nova takes part in her final training mission, terminating anti-Dominion terrorist Cliff Nadaner and his terrorist movement, After the mission Nova is kidnapped by Gabriel revealing to her that the Terran Dominion were going to force her though a memory wipe to make her a ruthless killer .

**Second Great War**

"Make no mistake. War is coming. With all its glory, and all its horror."

**Liberation Day:** Jim Raynor teams up with Mar Sara separatist civilians against the Terran Dominion against an under strength Logistics Headquarters.

**The Outlaws:** Tychus Findlay made contact with Raynor. Claiming to represent the Möebius Foundation, he teamed up with Raynor to steal an alien artifact from the Dominion. Raynor's Raiders defeated local Dominion forces and made off with the artifact.

**Zero Hour:** Large numbers of zerg descended upon Mar Sara and other planets. Raynor's Raiders managed to escape.

**October 7, Smash and Grab:** Raynor's Raiders made a bid for a second alien artifact piece from Monlyth. The artifact was defended by protoss fanatics calling themselves the Tal'darim. The zerg were also there to contest the piece. Raynor's Raiders cut a path through Tal'darim defenses and collected the artifact before the zerg could get to it.

**The Dig:** The Möebius Foundation tried but failed to acquire another artifact hidden within a heavily-defended xel'naga temple on Xil. Raynor's Raiders were called in to do the job. The temple was defended by the Tal'darim, which made an attempt to defend the artifact. However, the Raiders made off with the artifact.

Raynor was surprised by Zeratul aboard the Hyperion. He gave him an Ihan crystal which contained his memories of his search for the truth behind the xel'naga prophecies.

**The Moebius Factor:** Infested Kerrigan made another play for the artifacts. She personally led an invasion of Tyrador VIII, where the Möebius Foundation was based. Their own forces had managed to evacuate for the most part, but were unable to destroy their data cores which would reveal the locations of the rest of the artifacts. Raynor's Raiders were hired to destroy the data cores before Kerrigan could get to them. The Raiders were successful in this action. However, this close call with Kerrigan caused Raynor to fall into a depression.

**Supernova:** The next artifact was located on Typhon XI. As the Hyperion neared the planet, the star it orbited began to fall into a supernova. Raynor's Raiders had to quickly descend, fight their way past Tal'darim and make off with the artifact before the planet was consumed. The Raiders had once again stole an artifact from the Tal'darim.

The Raiders, expecting to meet to meet with the Möebius Foundation, instead came across a Dominion fleet, led by its flagship, the Bucephalus. Raynor and Findlay invaded the Bucephalus, intending to kill Arcturus Mengsk. Instead, Raynor found his son, Valerian, who offered to work with him in order to rescue Sarah Kerrigan from her infestation. Raynor agreed.

**Maw of the Void:** Raynor's Raiders located the last piece of the artifact on a xel'naga worldship, located in the Sigma Quadrant, occupied by the Tal'darim. The Raiders made off with the last piece.

Raynor's alliance with a portion of the Dominion was unpopular. It nearly sparked a mutiny led by Tychus Findlay and Kachinsky. Raynor defeated a drunken Findlay in a bar, and then pointed out his revolution was about saving people. Deinfesting Kerrigan would accomplish that goal, even though it meant working with Valerian Mengsk.

**Battle of Char:** Taking half of the Dominion fleet, Valerian Mengsk intended to enhance his stature by ending the threat posed by the Queen of Blades. The initial invasion of Char immediately fell into trouble, however, with an early zerg attack, the scattering of Dominion forces and the near-loss of General Horace Warfield.

Having weakened the zerg forces, Raynor's Raiders made a final stand against Kerrigan. The assembled xel'naga device could be used to attack the zerg, even as it fully charged up for its main purpose: the deinfestation of Kerrigan. The Raiders held their ground long enough to activate the device.

A helpless and deinfested Sarah Kerrigan was found by marines led by Raynor and Tychus Findlay. Findlay attempted to kill Kerrigan on Arcturus Mengsk's orders, but was stopped and shot dead by Raynor.

Most of Kerrigan's forces had yet to return to Char on their leviathans and died fighting each other in the void. Many of Kerrigan's brood mothers, sensing her weakness, moved their broods throughout the Koprulu Sector.

2125 CE

The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

Not long after the yahg are discovered, one yahg is captured for the Shadow Broker to study. With the Broker's assistance, the yahg rapidly ascends within the Broker's organization as "Operative Kechlu". Eventually, the Broker becomes wary of "Operative Kechlu" and attempts to have him terminated, but the order is sent too late. The yahg assumes the mantle of the Shadow Broker and directs the organization for the next sixty years.

Unknown date

After the UED fleet was destroyed in the Kopulu sector by the zerg the civilian population of Earth rebelled against the UED. As it fell, the remaining officials performed an act of revenge by destroying all data and schematics of the technology they had, such as FTL capability and large ships, forcing the civilian population to start over. After this they destroy all history of the UED.

2134 CE

Steven Hackett is born.

2137 CE

David Anderson is born.

The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn.

2139 CE

Saren Arterius is born.

Kahlee Sanders is born.

2143 CE

Construction of Gagarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

2146 CE

Thane Krios is born.

2147 CE

Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars.

**2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics**

Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning of detailed exploration of the Sol system.

2149 CE

Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, John Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity.

2150 CE

Miranda Lawson is born.

The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

2151 CE

To defend its expanding territory, humanity begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent space faring race.

An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. After his mother is exposed during the accident, Kaidan Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential.

2152 CE

The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.

Thane Krios is submitted for training as an assassin under the hanar.

2504

After Sarah Kerrigan is uninfested, she was taken to a factory to be studied, but the factory was attacked by Dominion forces that had arrived, the second half of the fleet from the assault on Char. The force's orders are to kill her, but she is able to escape onto the surface of Char. As she wandered, she encountered one of her brood mothers.

Kerrigan disappears from Char.

2505 Hybrid wars 2505-2508

Contact is lost with five outer colonies, and the Dark Templar tribes go into hiding. A large zerg brood attacks the Terran Dominion capital, Augustgrad, Korhal, where Arcturus Mengsk lives. Later information reveals that Sarah Kerrigan, who is now reinfested, had lead the assault for vengeance on Mengsk, for what he did to her. After battling through the streets to get to the palace where Mengsk lived, she began a long journey up the heavily defended tower. After reaching the top, a large psionic explosion leveled the palace, resulting in the deaths of over 150,000 civilians and soldiers, and Arcturus Mengsk.

2505

After this the Dominion fleets and armies across the sector are in disarray and scatter, easy prey for the Dark Voice and his army of Hybrids and zerg that he was able to control. Kerrigan, the remaining zerg under her control, and Jim Raynor and his army set out to reclaim and reorganize the scattered fleet and armiess though out the sector to fight the Dark Voice.

2507

Twenty five other colonies go dark as the Dark Voice keeps moving into the sector. After rallying the remaining armies, Jim and Kerrigan begin a counter attack against the Hybrids. The first skirmish is a loss, resulting in hundreds of ships and thousands of soldiers being lost. The last colonies, only 157 planets, are on the verge of being overrun. All hope seems lost. The Protoss, who had gone into hiding and begun to make plans for the end, join in the battles. With the power of the Void from the Dark Templars, they are able to kill the Hybrids permanently, and the coalition begins to push back the Hybrids and the Dark Voice out of the Sector.

2508

The final battle is over the same planet as from the Overmind's vision of the End Time, and the last of the Hybrids are defeated and the last Xel'naga the Dark voices is attacked by the three races leaders: Jim Raynor of the Terrans, Kerrigan of the zerg, and Zeratul of the protoss, who fight him alone. They successfully injure him but he is able to escape on his world ship, which takes heavy damage from the fleets in orbit, before making a desperate jump to an unknown system. After the battle the three races, the zerg, terran, and protoss, begin to rebuild and pick up the pieces: the zerg along with Kerrigan disappear, the protoss returned to Aiur**, **lastly the terrans returned to the remaining colonies to rebuild.

2510

Two years after the Hybrid Wars, a science vessel has been dispatched to explore areas beyond the Sector to find new worlds to colonize to replace the ones that were destroyed during the war. During one of their expeditions, a Ghost on one of the vessels feels a psionic force emitting from a star system. Upon further scanning, they determine it is a Xel'naga artifact.

2510- Present day

The science vessel Amerigo 2, along with a fleet of 25 battlecruisers and their escorts, move to the system to retrieve the artifact.

Authers note:

One more thing how do you want the Terrans to meet with the rest of the galaxy; and just to tell you, the protoss and zerg will not appear for a while in this story. Additionally, this is my second story I have made, and I may not go with this, so I will try my best with the writing, but just to tell you English is my first and only language if any one asks.

And one more thing how do you want First Contact to go between the Turians and Terrans?

as well the Reapers have been destory by the Dark Voice

Beta Note: DaLintyMan is fixing this story


	2. Chapter 2

Oma Ker

Location Milky Way/ Aethon Cluster/ Nura system / second planet

Date II510/II170

1II hours after discovering the location of the Xel'Naga Artifact

In warp space, the Amerigo II along with its escort of twenty-five battlecruisers headed by the Gorgon-class Bucephalus, began moving out to the unknown systems to recover a Xel'Naga Artifact that had been detected by a psychic. On board the Amerigo II, the crew was hard at work preparing the area where the Artifact would be stored, and in the Bucephalus' armory, a group of engineers and soldiers who would serve as the recovery group set about on the final preparations for their duty. In the other ships within the fleet however, most of the crews were on edge after getting orders to jump to a previously unknown system.

What none of the Terrans onboard could expect was that the planet they were heading towards could very well change the fate of the galaxy and the history of the Human race forever.

Oma Ker

Turian Colony

After finding a cavern that housed the temple of an unknown race, the inhabitants sent for a science team from citadel space.

When the team arrived, it came along with a military force of 17 ships and II00 Marines to the surface to help defend the colony and aid the researchers in the uncovering the tomb as well as any artifacts within. So far, the team had only made limited progress within the temple and was completely blocked from further access into the cavern by a massive, impenetrable door.

One of the members of the science team, an Asari named Liara T'Soni was studying the door in hopes of a method of unlocking it and moving deeper into the temple. Alongside her, a salarian biologist named Mordin Solus moved around saying to himself possible theories as to what race was responsible for the structures. One of the other, less patient members of the team told him to shut up out of annoyance.

In space the fleet has been in orbit around the planet to keep the area off-limit and the dig team safe while they keep searching the area.

On the bridge of the Turian Dreadnought the "Heart of Palaven", General Corinthus was overseeing operations on the planet. After learning from one of the bridge officers that the ground team was having trouble getting access to the further parts of the ruin, he ordered a group of his best demolition squads to the planet surface to blow thought the door (Much to the dismay of some of the archeologists). As this was happening, one of his officers told him, "Sir I think you should see this."

"What it is it?" Corinthus asked walking towards the officer.

"The scanners have detected an anomaly that has occurred outside the system but that's not all. A large object moving as if it's a ship, but I can't find its IFF tags," replied the turian.

This caught the general's attention. "Where is this unknown object's location and how fast is it moving?" He asked the officer.

"According to the scans, it's moving in this direction and it will be here within a matter of minutes." he replied.

The thought of this filled the General with dread and fear as seeing that's this could be a new Alien Race with unknown capabilities. What they were doing here caused countless questions to pop up in his head such as if they were here for the artifact. The way they came here at the same time as the anomaly also filled him with distress. Could they be responsible for it? Could they be using a new form of FTL? He thought as he prepared for his duty.

As this was happening, the Amerigo II and its escorts began to move into the system to find the planet that held the Xel'Naga artifact they were after. Moving deeper into the system, the ship's scanners began picking up the PSI radiation from the system's second planet, prompting the crew to set a course for it.

As the fleet began to move into position, Corinthus decided to send down his Marines to the planet in an effort to reinforce the area in case the unknown object is a ship and its inhabitants manage breaks though the fleet down to the surface. After the last transport launched, an officer informed him that the object has entered the fleet's visual range.

Looking out from the bridge, the turian sees a speck growing until it nears the size of one of their Dreadnoughts. And what socked the General along with the rest of the fleet was that the object is a ship of some sort a ship the likes of which they have never seen before. As it drew near, they saw three large things on the sides rising up to the area they assumed to be the command center of the craft, on top a disc was moving and a 360 degree motion. Upon entering weapons range, it stopped and held position in front of the fleet. Then, from the vessel, a message was received from the Alien ship.

Much to the turian's surprise, the sender was apparently human!

On the Amerigo II, the crew was wide eyed after seeing the alien fleet in front of the planet after discussing with the captain on what to do, a first contact package was sent to the flagship of the alien fleet. After this, a signal is activated to direct the rest of the fleet.

Back on the Truian Dreadnought, the crew was studying the first-contact package to see what was on the message. The first part read "Attention unknown alien race! An artifact of high value is on the planet you are orbiting. We have been sent to recover the artifact. We will be sending down a force to do so. Tell your forces to stand down and do not interfere with its recovery. The artifact could be highly dangerous to your species." While the second part was a video of another artifact on a volcanic world near one of their bases which was under attack by a strange alien force which seem to be on the verge of being overrun until the artifact in question discharged a wave of energy that vaporized the other alien force.

After seeing this, the General decided to make their message to send to the unknown Human vessel.

Before the message was sent, several large transports begin to depart form hangers underneath the human vessels. Looking over the message and this action, Corinthus decided that the vessel was part of an invasion force and acted accordingly, sending fighters to intercept the transports and stop them from landing. As the first squadron neared the first transport, the leader of the squadron gave the signal to fire. As the first barge of disrupter torpedoes hit the first Transport (causing the ships engine to nearly be torn off), the other Transports began to break off from the large group and head in different directions to try and reduce the number of fighters after them.

As the Turian squadron broke up from formation to attack the others, the leader along with his two wingmen headed off for another round against the wounded transport which was now nearly dead in the water. As they prepared to fire another wave of torpedoes to finish it off, the wounded transport let loose a swarm of missiles and lasers that hit both wingmen, reducing them to shrapnel and the leader spinning out of control. When the leader looked to see who fired the barrage, to his shock he saw a group of the alien fighters appear as if from out of nowhere and begin to engage other members of his squadron.

After seeing one of their transports damaged by the alien fighters, the humans decided to dispatch their own fighters consisting of both Vikings and Wraiths to intercept the alien fighters and help protect the transports as they made their way to the planet's surface.

In the atmosphere, the first transport made its way down to the planet surface alongside two others and began to head towards the temple. As they neared it, they came under fire from the alien anti-aircraft guns, forcing the transports to stop their approach towards the ruin and land further away than intended.

Upon landing, the first transports came under fire from an advancing armor column of alien tanks and infantry. After deploying their forces of Marines, Medics, and Marauders it ascends back into the sky to return to the Amerigo II to resupply and prepare to get another squad to deploy to the surface.

On the ground, the three waves of ground forces began their march towards the temple, fighting their way through the alien ground forces. Dividing their group into many squads consisting of 3 Medics, 15 Marines, and 5 Marauders, they neared the alien armor column and began a firefight.

In orbit, the last of the transports to reach the surface began to head toward the Amerigo II. To defend it from the assaults of the alien fighters it activated its main batteries to and sent several Viking transformers into walker mode and land on the hull of the science vessel and begins using their Gatling guns to aid in destroying fighters and to stop any boarding attempts.

Amerigo II then sent out an SOS to the fleet of battlecruisers saying that it was under attack by a large group of alien warships, prompting them to make a short jump to the location of the science vessel. In this time, the Amerigo's shields had started to weaken to the point that some of the rounds from the alien ships had begun to come through and hit the hull and damage it along with the engines. As one of the alien frigates were about to fire, a large orb of light zoomed though space and rammed into the midsection of the ship causing it to be sheared in half by it. The orb however, moved unhindered and kept moving until it just barely missed the other alien ship. Onboard the Amerigo II, morale was high because the Battlecruiser fleets had just arrived.

As the Battlecruisers began to move into formation to cover the wounded science vessel's escape, they also moved to engage the alien warship.

On the ground, the squads had been able to punch holes in the alien armor column to get several small forces though to the temple. The first to arrive at the site was a single Spectre.

He had gone by several titles and names, but most simply called him Spectre no. 15. After reaching the site were the aliens had set up a base around the temple, he began to move though the site towards the temple, silently killing anyone that got in his way.

As he reached the main entrance to the temple, he encountered the last squad of alien soldiers.

Inside the main hall of the temple, where the door the science team had been trying to punch though to gain entrance to the rest of the temple, Liara, Mordin, along with the rest of the team and severely soldiers work hastily gather all the date they have been able to gather of the temple.

As the rest of the group hurried and packing up their equipment Liara was busy with the date about the history of the temple and all the information, they accorded from the few faction terminals as the rest of the group finish.

She had only a few more bits of data to go, but her arm was being tugged at by one of the soldiers. "Come on we have to go now!" he shouted to her, as well as nearly yanking her from her chair "No! There are only a few more bits of data left!"

As the soldier was about to give another yank on her arm to get her up, everyone's attention was on the makeshift door after hearing several screams of pain from the door. The soldier grabbed her right arm and gave a full tug to get her out of the chair.

As the group moved to another tunnel to escape, the door at the front of the entrance began to crack and push in, while light seeped through the cracks, sending metal fragments flying.

Then as the group neared the second tunnel across their current position, another explosion had cut them off from a potential means of escape, while the first few soldiers and scientists made it into the tunnel.

In orbit, the Turians were losing the battle very badly; the first five minutes of the arrival of the Terran Battlecruisers has resulted in the destruction of all but two frigates and three cruisers.

For General Corinthus, he had seen many things happen to him thoughout his military career, but this battle had from bad to worse in a matter of minutes! Not the least of which was the fact that he had to deal with weapons that are thought to be impossible, because the unknown ships had laser batteries and a spinal-mounted gun that was capable of destroying their ships and one shot.

Across space, a Battlecruiser fired all batters at two of the alien Cruisers to clear a path to the Turian main flagship and cut off the head of the snake. However, after both cruisers were destroyed, the remaining Turian ship made a short FTL jump to the Mass Relay to wait for reinforcements.

After confirming the end of the battle, twenty-five of the Battlecruisers fleet headed back to their home sector, leaving the remaining fifteen to oversee the recovery of the ground team.

Back on the ground, the main bulk of the Tuiran military had been destroyed, leaving only a few scattered survivors.

After killing the few reaming soldiers at the firebase and destroying the door to the main entrance to the temple, he felt the Psi-waves at its peak. Moving further into the temple, he saw the few remaining survivors in the temple.

Seeing as the alien group was not a threat to him, he heads for the temple door to open it and take the Xel'naga artifact inside to take back to the fleet back in orbit.

As he neared the door, one of the alien soldiers opened fire at him in a futile attempt to stop him but each round only flickered against his Psi-shield. And then, just as he thought fate was done with him, he just had to hear the telltale 'click' of his gun running out of ammo.

He utilized what he was taught in the academy to lunch a ball of pure psionic energy at one soldier, which the resulted in a large dent in the soldier's armor and blowing his corpse several feet away from the alien group while he backpedaled back to the door.

As he reached the door he heard the frantic screams of the alien group after what he did to one of their own, he looked over his shoulders to see what they were doing. He watched them running for the exits that he blown though; seeing as they would no longer be a problem and out of his way, he left them alone.

Once he started moving to the door, the Psi-radiation hit him the hardest from the door he was about open. He sensed a feeling he had not felt sense the Hybrid Wars. Hell no, he was not taking any chances! He shut the door and made a run for the exit, sending a communication to the fleet in orbit. "This is Spectre no. 15, calling down a nuke on this temple! I repeat, calling down a nuke on this temple…we're dealing with Hybrids again!"

Moments later, the Battlecruisers moved above the temple to recover all remaining forces on the ground before launching a mass wave of Apocalypse-Class nuclear missiles at the temple to destroy the hybrids inside the temple. In most peoples' eyes, it was overkill, but there was no way they were going to risk the chance of dealing with Hybrids…not again, and not ever!

Near the mass relay, the remaining Turian ships waited for reinforcements to take back the planet after the last base went dark. Once his forces were bolstered to subdue the aliens, General Corinthus gives the word to head back to Oma Ker…little knowing what was in store for him.

As the last transport was loaded onto the Battlecruisers, they began to arm the nukes and Yamato cannons as well and fire at the Temple. If Hybrids were involved, then they were not taking any chances!


End file.
